


Shulk has a rough time at chipotle

by mpreggingcarebears



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpreggingcarebears/pseuds/mpreggingcarebears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk had a meal at chipotle and shit his pants and who is there to clean it up? his highschool crush: Doge. Will this famous meme accept Shulk's feelings and eat shulks fecal substance? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shulk has a rough time at chipotle

"dangity croinks! this chipotle meal is making me stingy!" shulk fist bumped the table and felt a feel grumblys down in his digestive trail.

"my joices! webkinz dot com arent i just in a jingle about here?" shulk felt a fudgy smack accross his underpants making him jolt

"STINKY? a real big one! " shulk jambled away to the toilet and exploded alover the toilet seat, pants, and a madonna cd he was hiding from his mother.

"much smelly!" the door to the bathroom flapped down. it was doge, shulks dreamcrush.

shulk blushed as he wiped the toilet paper on his ass

doge sniffed around and crawled under shulks stall and began eating the poop on his pants and madonna CD.

"tihs is gud" he barked as he nuzzled in further

"d-doge!!!!! f..FUCK!!!!" shulk began to screech moans as the poop was being lapped up by the animal

"such pleasure?" doge chuckled as he put his paws up the shulks mouth "woww..." he whispered "much secrets such chipotle....." doge began to lick shulks mouth and shulk opened his mouth allowing the shibe to enter his mouth, grasping onto the back of his neck.

"ahh.AHH!!!! STAGE 2 COMING THRU!!!" shulk began to plant another horse pile and doge threw him off the toilet and began eating the prize that was left inside.

"D..Doge...... I... I'm so embaarrassed..." Shulks face was bright red with a few tears shedding, doge looked at the amazing view and smiled. 

  
"i did it for you shulk, ive always had a crush on you. ever since highschool i had much feels for you, even after the dr who fanfiction we wrote together in math class. my heart

was there for you then. This moment will just make us stronger. You are inside me now afterall. I want to get married to you. Have kids. Let's have kids, Shulk. Right here."

Shulk agreed and they had a bathroom love + make out session.

\- 9 months later -

\- in doctors -

shulk: OHH UGGGHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *gives birth*  
  
FUCK FUUUCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.....

Shulk gave birth to Jesse McCartney and invented Kingdom Hearts 2. Doge left after that wonderful night in the bathroom and was never seen again.

 

Shulk still had feelings for Doge and knew he would see him again with this child.

 

This was just the begginning of this love story.

Doge will come back.

Memes always revive in the end.

 


End file.
